I'm Goin Back To The Past?
by freak-4-God
Summary: Sakura has found herself thrown back into time. She can make new friends, and show everyone she isnt weak. But what will a Black haired Uchiha Heir think of her? Non-massacar. Time Travel. So yeah. Enjoy! This will be on hold for awile.
1. Back in the past

****

**Disclaimer: yo! this is Saki-chan! seriously, if i owned Naruto (a TEENAGE, FEMALE, HOPELESS ROMANTIC) Well, Kakashi would show his face, all of the Uchihas would be alive, Danzou would be... well he'd never be there, so w/e. And**

**Sasuke: Sarah...**

**Me: Yes Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Me: but i have to tell them what i would do!**

**Sasuke: just tell them one thing every chapter.**

**Me: ... and this is why you will marry Sakura and have loads of off spring.**

**Sasuke: uh.... right.**

**Me: anyway on with the story!!!!!!**

**Summary: Sakura goes back in time to the days where she is about to go into the Academy for the first time. Thing is, shes 13. How does this affect the Uchiha Clan? Well, you'll just have o read wont you? (if i have lemons, i will tell you before hand, with something like LEMON or XXX or SPI-SAY, something creative)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(love this, its pretty)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**" Deidara-sempai!!! I found Flower-chan!!!" oh no. Its that idiotic Akatsuki kid. How did he get in anyway? oh well, time to get (a little) more serious. Sakura summoned her Chakra into the heel of her foot and taped it on the ground.**

**"FLOWER-CHAN!!! that could have hurt Tobi. Tobi is a good oy, does Flower-chan not like good boys?"**

**"YOU BAKA(1)! You dont want approval from a stupid Leave-Nin!"**

**"But Tobi doesn't want to hurt Flower-chan!"**

**"Well we may have to!!"**

**"_KAI!_"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(sdfisofnwernoifnsdkfnsdoifnsdoifnITASAKU!!!!!!!!afkjslkfjsfmsifjsfmsfkjdsfmsdifjs)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sakura groaned. where was she? ne? finally decided to join the living eh?**

**oh, its just Sakuno. inner me. great. i knew that.**

**Saki?**

**What?**

**I sense a strong Chakara, be on your guard!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yourimaginationpbskidsanyoutoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Somewhere near by!!**_

**Hn. I sense something in the Forest. (just so you know, Sakura has been teleported to the dsay she was supposed to get into the Academy, and begin her training, and right now she is 13 years old, but was 19 when she got teleported, any questions, personal message me please, i'd be happy to help.**)

Itachi started looking through the forest with his Sharingan activated, as he saw a girl, maby no older than him, splayed out on the ground.

Hn. What is she doing all they way out here?

He caught a glimps of her Headband. It was from leaf. He wondered why he never saw her before. As ANBU captain he should know every ninja in Konoha.

'I should probly do something... i'll take her to Mother' (**AN!!!!! **i dont feel like doing kaa-san, Tou-san or any of that stuff, though i will use sasuke-kun, Ita-kun, chan, stuff like that)

He made sure she was knocked out before he started carrying her (aw, is Itachi afraid of getting raped? **Itachi: Sarah-chan... **Me: hehehe...)

~~~~~~~LIKE OH, EM, GEE!!! TIMESKIP!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he arrived at his home the first thing he noticed was his mother making dango (isnt that his fav food? if not then please tell me and i will try and correct it)

"Mother."

"AH! Itachi-kun, come i-... Itachi?

"Hn?"

"Who is that girl?"

"I found her in the forest and decided to take her to you. Could you help?"

"AH! Of corse i can! Just put her on the futon in the quest room"

"Ah."

As he walked down the hallway he heard a low whhhhhooooo sound, sounding like his fireball justsu.

'Surely Father wouldn't be practicing his justus? Ah. Sasuke.'

"Sasuke."

"ITA-i mean, Itachi. Who is that in your arms?"

"Nevermind that. Go and tell mother that our quest is in her room."

"Sure thing Big Brother!"

Itachi walked into the quest room and set her down. 'i wonder what she was doing.' He took this time to observe her. She had Pink hair, all they way to above her shoulderblades, her hair was layerd, she had soft pale skin, kinda the peaches and cream color. Her hands were soft, yet tight, and hard, with callouses, showin she was indeed a ninja.

"Ah, i see you have already put her down good. Would you mind getting my supplies? You know where they are."

"Ah."

As he got up to leave the room Mitokos smile turned to one of curiosity. i mean really. PINK hair (dude, my dad got me an early christmas gift, and it was a pink ipod. i swear he can read minds.) and looked over her injurys and was surpised at what she found. This irl was healing herself, with a layer of chakara on her skin, she was mending bones, and healing gashes. But it all stoped at her neck, her Head was bleeding and she needed to stop it. But just as she was reaching toward the girl, a pair of Bright green eyes opened up, and the first thing Sakura say, was to Soft Black eyes looking back at her with curiosity, worry, and kindness.

"What...???"

**Hey, ok, this is my first fic. as in i have never writen. not even in notebooks (well, stories at least) i have read LOADS of fanfictions, as you can tell, but this is my first at WRITING on on here. Flames arent really good for my self esteem, but if you think there is something really wrong woith my story (BESIDES the plot) then feel free to tell me. i am new, and my friends are giving me tips. Please reveiw, and tell me what you think, though this is new so i dont know who would reveiw. anyway if you have any questions, ask. i look at my e-mail every day. except Sunday when i'm at Church. SO! ummm oh yeah!**

**(i'm acting as though the Naruto cast are just actors, kinda, everyone is alive, they all love working together, yada yada)**

**Kisame: Reveiw. As much as i love Sarah-chan, she has the temper of Sakura! **

**Itachi: Hn. Please reveiw Sarah-chans story. She is desperate.**

**Sasuke: yeah. what he said.**

**Naruto: Sarah-chan. when will i come in???**

**Me: in the next chapter. You will... make a grand entrance.**

**Naruto: BELEIVE IT! take that Ice Bitch!(Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: -twitch- dead last**

**Naruto: Teme**

**Sasuke: Moron**

**Naruto: Prick**

**Sasuke: Idio-**

**Sakura: QUITE!!! SHUT UP AND TELL PEOPLE TO REVEIW!!!**

**All: _Reveiw Sarah-chans story please!_**


	2. Seeing the Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did, well, Itachi wouldn't have killed his clan and**

**Sasuke: eh-hem**

**Me: Oh right, one thing per chapter.**

**Sasuke: Thats right -pats me on the head-**

**Me: Ok! So read, reveiw, enjoy!**

last time:

As he got up to leave the room Mitoko's smile turned to one of curiosity, and looked over her injury's and was surpised at what she found. This girl was healing herself, with a layer of chakara on her skin, she was mending bones, and healing gashes. But it all stoped at her neck, her Head was bleeding and she needed to stop it. But just as she was reaching toward the girl, a pair of Bright green eyes opened up, and the first thing Sakura saw, was to Soft Black eyes looking back at her with curiosity, worry, and kindness.

"What...???"

now:

"What? What happened? Where am i? Am i dead? Did i-" Sakura heard a tinkling laugh as she saw a beautiful woman kneeling next to her on the floor.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute looking all around and talking like a chipmunk!" A what? **A chipmunk, the things with the puffy cheek's. **_Oh._

"I'm sorry i'm being rude, my name is Sakura . . . Haru."

"Well Sakura, I'm Mikoto Uchiha." ah an uchiha... **_WHAT????_**

" I'm sorry, Uchiha?"

"Yes, Mikoto Uchiha, Mother of Sasuke, and Itachi, and wife of Fugaku." oh snap. where am i? **i think you mean... when are we?**

"Oh, uchiha-sama, i'm sorry but, could you take me to the Hokage? i need to speak with . . . him?"

"Ah! Of corse, Sarutobi-san! My son shall take you. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm right here Mother." Said a silky smooth velvety barritone voice, that Sakura nearly drooled at.

"AH! Itachi-kun, please take Sakura-chan to the Hokage, she needs to speak with him."

"Ah, so i assume you dont need your supplies?" ((AN. You thought i forgot didn't you?))

"Ah, no, just put them back."

"Ah."

It was a well known Uchiha kept secret. Itachi Uchiha, cold, weapon of the Uchiha clan, was just a big mama's boy. He would so anything she asked of him. As Itachi left with the supplies Mikoto turned to Sakura, who was using her chakara to heal her head. When she was done she took a scroll out of her backpack. _Now i understand why at the beginning of this year Tsunade-sama told me to bring this on every mission, and not to let it get stollen. _It read 'just in case, give this to the current hokage'

"Sakura-chan?"

"oh! thanmk you Uchiha-sama for helping me"

"Ah. Call me Mikoto or Mikoto-chan. Uchiha-sama is my husband."

"Yes Mikoto-chan"

Itachi had slid the door open and entered "Mother"

"Ah, your here. Well Sakura-chan, i hope you come around to visit me more often!"

"I will Mikoto-chan, thank you for your hospitality."

"No thanks needed."

So as Sakura headed out with Itachi, she began to feel a little nervous, she was used to Sasuke not saying anything to her. He really only talked to Kakashi and Naruto, after he came back, 3 1/2 years after he left.

"Can we just travel my roff-tops, Uchiha-san?"

"Sure. Call me Itachi, or Itachi-san."

She couldnt help it, she bl;inked rapidly. She didnt really expect him to answer. And he gave her a whole sentance! **And he's cuter than Sasuke! Well, Sasuke is cuter, but Itachi is more HOT!!**

_Ugh, can you just leave me alone? I'm a bit confused._

**Fine, be that way!**

_Thank you._

"Sakura-san?"

"Hm? What? I'm sorry, i spaced out" she cringed, thinking he would call her stupid, worthless.

"Ah. I see, i also do that. People say its a sign of a true genius."

-needle scratches-**woah, hold the phone, flag on hte play, penalty, WHAT?!?!!? did.. an Uchiha... ITACHI Uchiha...call us a genius? **_I... i think he did._

"um, thank you, for the compliment."

"Hn."

_Well there goes that conversastion_

"Were here."

"oh! thank you Itachi-san. I can ake it from here."

"Hn, i will wait for you. i have to give the hokage my report anyway."

"o-oh ok."

As they walked up the stairs to the hokage office Sakura began to be nervous. What was she going to say? Hey i'm from the future? no, i'll just give him the scroll. Yeah, i'll do that.

"Enter."

They walked in and Sakura nearly cried. Sarutobi. He was here! He was _alive. _

"ah, itachi-san, who is this with you?"

"She said she needs to speak with you"

"I see" He turned to the young girl. He recognized her, he just got back from lunch, with a little girl that looked exactly like her. Yet this girl was years older. Who was she?

"I am to give this to the current Hokage."

"Ah, bring it here please." As she placed the scroll on his desk and he read it, he became increasingly shocked. This girl was from 10 years into the future? But... how?

"Itachi, please leave and i will call you in when i need you, i must speak to Sakura."

"ah." And he left with a click of the door. Sarutobi but his head in his hands.

"Your from 10 years into the future, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I was running and fighting Akatsuki, and the bomb artist, Deidara, blew me up and next thing i know Mikoto-chan is reaching to heal my head wound."

"I see. I also see in this that Tsunade is the hokage, tell me child, what happens to me?"

Sakura bit her lip as tears escaped her eyes.

"Y-you die. Orochimaru (the bastard) kills you. He invades Konoha, and he uses his summoning Madara to wreak havoc here. He takes Saske-kun, because he has the curse mark. And he nearly kills Naruto! And then... Orochimaru summons the 1st and 2nd hokage to battle you. And he uses the forbidden Jutsu! and...and..." She was crying freely now.

"Ah. i see, its ok child, rarly do ninja live this long. I would be glad to sarifice myself for my village."

"but-"

"No buts. If i die fighiting my young pupil, i shall be proud. Now, you identity?"

"Tsunade is my Master, i have inhuman strength, i have surpassed tsunade in healing, and i can control every element, and..." she looked hesitant" my mother had an affair with her husband. Minato is my father. My mom was Minatos best friend, and when Kushina died, my mom was the replace ment. Me and Naruto Uzumaki are half siblings. I also have a demon inside of me. She is the eight-taled beast neko.((AN! neko means cat, and i dont know what the eight tailed beast is so, i'm going with Neko, and its inside Sakura, thats what Inner Sakura is.))

"Well, and i thought the most exciting part of my day was eating lunch with a younger you. Go and let Itachi in please."

"Yes sir."

As she went out of the room she stoped dead and it was only her years of ninja training that helped her not laugh at the sight. Somehow fangirls knew where Itachi was. He was leaning against the door in the lobby and there was at LEAST 80 fangirls who were there pestering him for dates, and Sakura got an idea, she turned into Tsunade and entered the room and all eyes were on her.

"Tsunade! How are you here? Your supposed to be in Rock village!"

"ah, i am, but the hokage needs the Uchiaha right now."

"AH! Of corse, uchiha-san you may-" But she never finished her sentense, for he was already at the door and opening it as she came in and dispelled the justsu"

"Impressive" the voice of a big, busty, blonde woman came from her right. As she looked over she saw...

**Me: ok, so i got my first reveiw, thanks **

XxXMiss'TeasXxX

**Sasuke: Yeah, thanks for shutting Sarah-chan up**

**Me: eh-hem. I can make you wear a dress.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't**

**Itachi: She would. Can you see her typing on her computer?**

**Sasuke: SARAH-CHAN!!! STOP! I'M SORRY!!**

**Me: -in a solem voice- the damage is done. Tootles!**

**Kisame: Please reveiw her story so she wont make ME wear a dress.**

**Me: you wouldnt be able to fit Fish Keeler**

**Kisame: Fish... Keeler?**

**Me: well yeah, fish-cause you are one and keeler=killer=shark**

**Kisame: Oh. HEY!! I'M NOT A FISH!!**

**Me: oh right uh-huh, sharp teethe, blue skin, blue hair, gills... nope not a fish at all, my bad**

**Kisame: Grrrrrrr**

**Sakura: OK! So please reveiw her story! kthxbai!**


	3. Getting Closer and Training

**Me: Hey all! ok, so if i owned Naruto... The Sand Siblings would live in Konoha (sorry for how weird that sounds) **

**Sasuke: Alright, so i know some of you may be confused, why is Sasuke up there? this is a sakura itachi fic. why aren't **_**they **_**up there, well... She like's me better.**

**Me: True. Sasuke is my 2nd fav character (after Sakura) And he is just so... well have you **_**seen **_**him in shippuden? i mean me-ow!**

**Sasuke: ok, they get it**

**Me: ok. well please read and reveiw, it helps boost my confidence. And Naruto should be in this chapter, if not then the next. ENJOY!!**

"EH? Tsunade? How? Why?"

"I summoned her" Said Sarutobi.

"Oh... i knew that, why are you here Tsunade-si-san..." Whew caught my self before i could say Shishou.

"Sakura, it is ok, even though you are't under my Tutalig(sp?) you may still call me shishou."

'_Hn, so this girl has trained under a Sannin huh? I cant help but wonder what she knows' _Itachi thought.

"N-nani? uhhh, your sure?" how the heck does she know that i trained under her? its only been 30 seconds!!!

"Yes. Now since you've been traveling and training with me for 3 years, you have no home, and me and Sarutobi-san have decided you will stay with Mikoto-chans family. we have already cleared it up with her. Any questions?"

As i looked into honey eyes i couldn't help but feel safe. My Shishou always knew wat to say to make me at ease. She just has this gift. One people say i inherited. She has always been like my mother. More of a mother than... _that _woman.

"So i shall take her home?"

"Ah, yes, Itachi Uchiha. Yes you may take her home. But be warned, if she gets one scratch on your watch, I'll slam you into Sand village do you hear me?"

Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, now that that is cleared up, please take her to your compound Itachi."

"Yes Sarutobi-sama"

"Dismissed, and Sakura?"

I turned as i heard Sarutobi's voice. "Yes?"

"I would like to meet you for lunch. Last you left you were a Genin, but we need to evaluate your skills, to properly see where you belong. And i shall get some people to train you in your elements. Good Luck."

"Thank you, Saruobi-sama."

"Saru is good for me my child."

"Ah, yes thank you."

"I shall see you at noon at Ichikaru(sp?)"

"Yes... Saru."

"Very Good. Dismissed."

As me and Itachi went back to the Uchiha compound i realized... i'd be living with someone who betrayed me, should be dead, and someone who has orders to kill his clan soon. Yeah she knows about the Orders, when Sasuke met up with Sakura and Naruto he showed them.

"COME BACK HERE THEIF!!!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Iswiftly turned around. i knew that cry i've heard it enough. for all the times i hit his head. Naruto was running from a man who had a pan and threw it at Naruto. I don't know how i moved that fast, but suddenl;y i was in front of Naruto and the pan caught in my hand. my head was bowed down and my bangs covered up my eyes.

"Nani? What is this? What are you doing to this child?"

"He stole food from my shop! And do you not know who that is? He is a demon! a curse to this villag-" I had his neck in my hand. By this time we had a crowd around us.

"A demon you say? Well that changes every thing."

I saw the man smirk and i heard Naruto whimper.

"I was just going to hurt you. But now? well..." i saw him smile thinking i was going to let go of hiim and i heard Naruto let out a strangled noise. Probly thinking i was going to hurt him.

" Well, now... i will kill you. Slowly and painfully!" as i punched him into his shop i heard plates and cups crashing, along with a table. Dammit, i was going to have to pay for that! I turned to Naruto to see that he was shaking and he was looking at me with frightened eyes. As i walked over to him i saw him flinch away from my touch. I saw he had two deep gashes on his arm and one on his leg. I began to heal him and he stoped and looked at me. My heart nearly broke. Naruto wasnt supposed to be like this. He wasnt supposed to be scared all the time. He was supposed to be the loud obnoxis kid that i've grown to call brother.

"So, does that feel better Naruto-kun?"

I saw him look at me and hesitently nod.

"Good. Come with me." As i held out my hand i saw his eyes with with hope and he put his small hand in mine. As i swung him up onto my hip i saw alot of people looking at me as if i were crazy.

"Do you see something wrong here? What is wrong with you people? When you see a grown man picking on a child do you not feel like you must help that child?"

"But he is a demon! A monster!" i hear a random man shout. I felt Naruto burry his head in my shoulder-neck.

"Your point? So what? That does NOT make them a demon. Just because someone has a demon _inside _of them doesnt mean they _are _one."

I saw some of the people look away.

"It is NOT this child's fault he has a demon in him. If not for him or the 4th you all would not be standing here, i guarantee it. If i see _anyone _picking on this child you will answer to me and _my _demon." as i lightly kicked off the ground over to Itachi i saw him give a hint of a smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun." He said. Wait... he knew Naruto?

"H-hello... Ita-nii(that is for the brother right?) Who is this girl? the one holding me? Is she yours?" His? psh, yeah right

**mmmm, you dont see me complaining. and i just meet up with my Brother Kyubii. We have not seen each other in ages.**

_Ah. glad i could help... i think._

" No. But she will be staying with us for awhile. Would you like to eat dinner? I can guarantee mother would know you would be coming by now."

"Ah. But can pretty girl still hold me?"

"Ask Sakura-san for yourself"

"Sakura-nee?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Will you still hold me?" If he were the Naruto from my time i would hit him and yell pervert, but seeing how he is right now, i couldn't say no.

"Of corse. any time you want me to hold you just come up to me and jump on my back. Deal?"

"Deal Sakura-nee."

As we walked back to the compound i asked him some questions

"So Naru-kun. What kind of Ninja do you want to be?" i heard Itachi sigh, and as i looked over at him, he just gave me a look.

"I'M GUNNA BE HOKAGE!!!"

Oh. freaking. snap. Well dang, i just opened a can of worms, Luckily Mokoto saw us enter and saw Naruto and started squeling and jumping up and down.

"SAKURA-CHAN! NARUTO-KUN! are you eating with us? oh i'm not prepared! let me go cook some more. Here come and help Naruto!" And i suddenly lost a little boy on my hip and i looked at mikoto only to see a flash of dark blue and orange.

"Well that was odd."

"Hn."

Oh yeah. Itachi is still there. Asi turned to look at him i saw him going toward the training grounds.

"Itachi!"

He turned his head to look over his shouler and look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn?"

"Uh, do you want someone to train with?"

**Very nice cover up Sakura-chan!!!**

_oh shush!_

i saw him smirk a little and turn around.

"If you would like. My cousin will train with us too."

His cousin? Who?

"AH! Itachi-chan!!! so glad you could make it! i was begining to get worried you would leave me!"

And it was then she saw soething that disturbed her greatly. there was a man- no... a boy maby 14? he was on Itavhi's back (think back to ino when she was on Sasukes back in the chunin exams.) and he was pouting

"Itachiiiiiii!!! why weren't you here earlier?"

Itachi sudenly deadpaned.

"I found a girl in the forest brought her back and then took her to the hokage office while i was being maule by my fangirls, then Tsunade said that the girl was her apprentice and now the girl is living with us. Oh and she has pink hair and her name is Sakura"

"Itachi, you could have just told me the truth. I mean really... pink hair?"

"He's right you know."

Shisui suddenly jumped off of Itachi and swirled around.

"I came here to train. So..." She took ouyt her Kunai

"Ready?"

And he laughed.

"She's got spitfire, i'll tell you that Itachi. I think i'll naem her Kitten."

oh. he was dead on.

whoosh!

"HEY!"

"well Shisui" Itachi said while taking out his shuriken" this _is_ training after all."

"hn." he said looking down and closing his eyes" lets start" his head came up sharply and he had his sharingan on (all uchoihas have lv 3 sharingan. i think htats the one right before mangekyo)

Sakura gasped. She activated her own Bloodline Limit (um... lets pretend the 'Uzumakis' have a blood line limit called Manako)

"Ah, so its a battle of Blood Line limits. though i must say, last time i heardd of someone using Manako, it was the 4th." Shisui said while he was attacking Itachi.

"Hn."

( i suck at fight scenes, so use that imagination i know you have)

"Whew!" Sakura said as she fell onto the ground by Itachi and Shish (i'm calling him Shish now)

Itachi silently looked at Sakura. She was very strong. She resisted Sharingan from both him and shish. but he could tell it took alot out of her.

"So... who wants to go eat Mikoto-chan cooking, I DO!" shish started running toward his home as he looked at Sakura. She was healing herself.

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?"

He blinked. No ones ever reall asked him that besides his mother.

"Yes. My stomach and leg."

She winced. she had broken his leg, and shish's Kunai was dug into his back.

"Sorry," She said as she healed him

"For what?"

" I broke your leg. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Hn. Dont worry about it."

She suddenly looked up at him. His dark red eyes bled back into a deep endless Black. She then realized that she was almost straddling him. She was in between his legs that she had just healed and was working on his stomach. He was leaning back on his hands almost in a relaxed position. She saw the way his hair framed his face and how his eyes looked deep into hers. They started moving towards each other. Suddenly Itachi's soft lips were on hers. Her chakara went out. he put a hand on her waist and gently tugged on her. she was now on his lap. And her eyes closed in blis. Itachi acctivated his Sharingan. He wanted to remember this. She made him _feel. _The way her soft body melted against his. The way when he gently licked her lips she opened. The way her arms felt like they belonged against his neck. She started to mew like a cat, he could feel her _purring _against him, and he suddenly felt really hot. He took her botom lip into his and nibbled on it.

"ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!"

they suddenly broke apart and say Mikoto along whith Shish, Naruto and Sasuke looking at them. here were there reactions

Mikoto= looking like Christmas came early.

Shish= Proud (his little Itachi DOES have hormones!!!)

Naruto= a face that looks disgusted and turned into Mikotos pants

Sasuke= Kind of curious, and kind of happy.

"Well well well, looks like i will have grandkids sooner than i thought!"

Sakura suddenly realized she was still in Itachis arms and turned to him. All he did was pull her tighter and picked her up off the ground and put her on her feet. When did he get up?

"umm..." Sakura was trying to figure out what to do.

"DINNERS READY!!" mikoto suddenly yelled and like a bullet all the boys were inside except Itachi.

"Itachi, Sakura, come in and eat dinner." Mikoto smiled gently

Itachi put her hand into his and started walking back home. And all sakura could think of was...

_daaaaaaaaamn. That was the BEST first kiss anyone could ever have._

**mhmm, i agree with ya.**

**Me: ok, so what do ou think?**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Sakura: oh please, you **_**know **_**you enjoyed it. i'm an awsome kisser.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi: Says **_**who???**_

**Sakura: uhh... Itachi?**

**Itachi: Well she is!**

**Me: ok ok! Please reveiw. I would love it. Thanks!!!**

**all:**_**Please reveiw Sarah-chans story! It'll make her update faster!**_


	4. Time With Itachi

**me: ok, so i decided to do something different. With me today is...**

**Sasuke: Still me.**

**Me: ok... my **_**other**_** guest is...**

**Sakura: Hello everyone. I'm the guest today.**

**Me: yeah, but we'll bicker at the end of the chapter, right now, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, Itachi would **_**not**_** be blind. So yeah. Enjoy**

Its been a couple weeks since that and me and itachi haven't kissed. But he has been giving me strange looks lately. Sometimes he just looks at me. Other times he completely ingnores me. Now is one of those times. He hasn't looked at me at all this morning. I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Sakura-nee?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Hm? Yes Sasuke?"

"Why do you look so uncomfortable? Do you feel alright?"

Itachi's eyes suddenly locked onto hers. Hi dark eyes looked at her wih an emotion that made her breath catch.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Just tired."

"Oh dear, maby you should stay home, Saru-san can evaluate you tomorrow." Said Mikoto. She looked really worried.

"Naw, i'm fine. After all, when i was with Tsunaede when ever i was tired she would just work me harder. It would be weird not to do anything."

"If you say so" She said with a calculating look.

**Well well well. . . looks like itachi hasn't looked away from you**

My eyes suddenly looked over to Itachi to see him just staring at me.

"Mikoto, i'm sorry but aren't Sasuke and Naruto supposed to go to their first day at the academy?"

"OH NO! your right! you better get going!"

"Can sakura-nee come with us?" Both the little boys said. They suddenly looked at each other and glared. i giggled lightly. Some things never change.

"Of corse i can come with you! i can carry you guys on my back. Do you want to go by roof-tops?" i said smiling mischeviously. i knew the'd want to go.

"Yeah!!!" came they both said simontaniously. They glared... again.

"Alright, come on."

As we walked out of the house, i heard them trying to be quite, but i could here pushing. They were both trying to get to my back first.

'OK, Sasuke please come to my right, Naruo, my left." They did as told and they were suddenly both on my back. Naruto Was on my shoulder, while Sasuke was on my hips.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

Just as i was crouching down to hop onto a roof top before i felt Sasuek suddenly dissapear from my hip. As i looked up i saw him on Itachi's back. Itachi jumped up onto the roof top and turned to look at me and smirk. I replied with my own and shifted Naruto to my we started jumping i couldn't help but feel at peace with Itachi next to me. I looked over at him to see him looking over at me, and when he caught me looking he smirked. I blushed and turned away. We were soon at the Academy. As soon as we droped them off and they were inside i found my self against the wall int te alley way. Hm. Kinky.

"Sakura." His smooth voice brought me back as i looked into his Sharingan eyes. I saw them slowly moving around. I knew i should stop looking at his eyes, but i couldn't. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips onto mine. I immeadietly opened my mouth to except him. His tongue went into my mouth and explored while i sighed. I loved this part of Itachi. The part that showed himself to me. That he showed _only _me. I loved they way his guard would go down a notch. The way when we were exhausted after training he would lay his head in my lap. They way i would Play with his hair. I loved everything about him.

Itachi removed his lips from mine and i whimpered trying to get him back to me. He only chuckled and started on my neck. As he lightly nibbled on my shoulder i felt his right hand go under the front of my shirt. I began to feel uncomfortable. Itachi noticed i guess, since it just stayed there and drew little designes on my stomach. My head lolled to the side to give him more room. I suddenly got a wickedgrin on my face. I started moaning loudly, but not loud enough for people to notice. I did see that Itachi started to get tense, and his love bites became more passionate. I decided to take it a ste further. I lightly licked his ear and he shuddered.

"Sa-ku-ra." oh my gosh. Did he just roll the r in my name?

"Yes Itachi?"

"If we keep going like this, i won't be able to stop. I then noticed that he was shaking lightly. And his eyes had turned the darkest shade of red i had seen on Sharingan. I also saw he was panting lightly. I looked at my watch to see that it was almost time for me to go see the hokage. He apparently noticed to because he let go of me.

"You should start heading to lunch. I'll see you tonight." He turned around to start walking home before i called his name.

"Itachi!" He looked over at my face and raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip and i saw him look at my lips with hunger i his eyes. i started walking up to him and as soon as i was in front of him, i took the front of his shirt and pulled him down and started attacking his lips. He put his hands on my waist and backed me up into the wall. As my hands tangled into his hair i sighed. I didn't want to go. I just wanted to spen time with Itachi. i reluctantly let go of his hair and put my hands on his chest. i started rubbing his chest and arms as i broke the kiss. I looked up into his eyes and said softly. "I'll be back before sunset." i kissed him gently on the lips once more and got out of his arms and started walking away.

**Me: Next chapter is all the boring stuff. Like meeting the hokage and doing the tests. **

**Sakura: You're addicted to the kissing scenes aren't you?**

**Me: Yes, yes am. You're point? i dont see you complaining.**

**Sakura: I'm not. I'm just saying your addicted.**

**Me: Hn. **

**ALL: **_**Pleas reveiw Sarah-chan's story!**_


	5. On Hold

Ok, well for now i'm discontinuing it. I have to get sokme stuff in order, like i have to move, were also remodling the house, holidays, stuff like that. So for now it will be discontinued. I guess a better word would be on hold. But don't worry. i'll start up again.


	6. A New Friend?

**Me: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo in love with kissing scenes aren't I?**

**Sasuke: Yes. Yes you are. So what will your next fanfiction be about?**

**Me: Well... It always has to have Sakura in it.**

**Sakura: Sa-weet!**

**Me: And it has to be romance. So... maybe SakuSasu? Or ItaSaku? I dunno. And another thing. Why is it always ITAsaku and not SAKUita? i mean really. Grr.**

**Sakura: I don't mind much. I guess.**

**Me: Tch. Fine. Lets do the story!**

**(my Internet went out, so all i can do is make chapters. you lucky son of a guns. :P)**

**------------------------------------------------------____________________________________________________________________________________-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Sakura walked around Konoha she observed it. It was still similar. But different. She never took the time to actually _look _at it. Ever since Orochimaru invaded she has learned to look at things more closely. Like that dango shop Anko likes so much? It was purple (cause Anko luuuuuvs it so much, they made it that color) after the invasion, and now it looks just like a normal shop. The owner thought it would attract more people with its color. As she began to reach Ichikaru(sp?) she looked around and found the Hokage. And Naruto was with him also.

"Sarutobi! Naruto-kun!" She called excitedly "Naruto-kun. What are you doing here? I thought you had school" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Iruka-sensie let us play for a few hours cause he had to grade papers. And i asked him if i could eat here. And he said yes! So here i am!"

"Ahhhh. Well me and Hokage-sama need to see what level ninja i am. So..."

"Ok! I'll see you at Sasuke-teme's house ne?"

"Sure. And tell Mikoto-chan i'll help make dinner ne?"

"Sakura-nee, are you going to make your special dango again?!" He asked with wide hopeful eyes. Funny. Naruto does the same thing in the future..err... present. You know what i mean (and if not, just PM me and i'll tell you)

"Yes, i'll make my dango. But if you don't hurry i may not make it by dinner..."

"BYE SAKURA-NEE!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Uchiha district.

-ok, so as i said before, me no good with fight scenes. She is now ANBU.-

"Wow. Sarurtobi . . . i had no idea i could be ANBU. i was always a chunnin!"

"Well you are very good my dear. Perhaps you were at the hospital to much." Sarutobi said while he glanced at Sakura.

"Well Tsunade and Shizune couldn't be the _only _nurses that could to emergencies. Now could they?" Sakura teased.

"No, they couldn't i guess." He said as he thought deeply about it.

"Anyway, it is getting late. So i guess i should go back to Mikoto-chan's."

"Ah yes. And here is your ANBU mask and outfit." He said as he handed her them. She looked at her mask and smiled slightly. It was Neko (cat).

"Thank you Sarutobi. I love Cat's."

"I figured."

"Anyway, i must go if i'm going to make my dango. Good bye Sarutobi!"

"Good bye my dear."

---------------------------------------------don't we just looooooove time skips?--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was making her special dango as she heard a door slam shut, and she nearly spilled all of them in surprise. But she caught them all and looked to see who made that loud sound. She found Sasuke brooding as he slung his backpack on the table.

"Stupid Iruka... homework... son of a gun " he mumbled. Sakura looked at him in surprise. He's having a bad day. Yup. Totally.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up startled (psh... right... Sasuke startled?) and looked away. But he still kept his brooding face on. Naruto came running in after him with his backpack and stopped when he saw Sasuke.

"Sweet holy pancakes! Who the heck peed on your fruit loops this morning!?!?" Naruto yelled loudly just as Mikoto came in with Itachi. This time i really did drop my dango's.

"Na-Ru-To!!!!" my eyes blazed with fire! (of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth!!!!!!) Naruto gulped and slowly backed away, then i re-appeared behind him and held him up by his collar. and he looked at me guiltily as i glared at him.

"Naruto! Say you're sorry to Sasuke! NOW!"

"-gulp- S-sorry Sasuke-teme..." he said with as much innocence as he could. Sasuke looked pretty smug.

"And Sasuke-kuuuuun?" i said in a sugary voice that had Naruto cringe in my grasp and make the smirk fall of his face.

"Yes Sakura-nee?" He gulped. I did look pretty scary (when i first typed this, i said I did look pretty angry when i was mad) when i was mad.

"Don't look like someone peed in your fruit loops. That expression doesn't suit you."

So after dinner and such we all went to sleep. The next morning i was walking in the woods, kinda to clear my mind ya know? Well, i heard this growling and so i moved to the source of the noise. And i arrived at the river i saw this beautiful wolf. It was all black, except his paws, tails, and ears. He was about the twice the size of Akamaru, and had this weird symbol on this chest and paws and the middle of his forehead. He also had a metal collar on with a few chains hanging off. as i walked near he saw me. His eyes were a deep black and he growled at me warningly as i got closer to him. I got my healing chakara into my hands and made it extend to him, even though i was about 10 feet away. He tried biting at it, but that didn't work. As i healed him with my chakara, i could tell he had 2 broken ribs, a fractured paw, and his ear looked like it got bitten badly. As i healed him he became quite. When i was done he slowly came up to me, looked at me and gently touched his nose to mine. Suddenly this bright light came around us, and gave me a peaceful feeling. As he stepped back he sat in front of me and put his head on my shoulder. I sighed. not a sad one, but a happy one. I finally had a friend. One i could tell my secrets to.

"I think i'll name you... keishu... Keishu means guardian. So it fits, ne?" I said as i looked at him. he shortly growled, and i knew he liked it. As i stood up he backed away and lent down, so i could ride on his back. As i climbed on he jumped onto a tree and started running as fast as a high level jounin could. as he ran with me on him i suddenly wondered how i was going to tell Mikoto about this... uh-oh...

As we reached the compound (how did he know i was staying here??) i got off of him. i noticed that i could see his ribs through his skin, and i realized, that he looked almost gangly, and sick. As i walked up to the back door, i knocked, and Sasuke answered the door.

"SAKURA-NEE!!! Where...were...you........." his eyes got really big and round and he was about to scream i put my hand on his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"Its ok, I saved him. He's going to be living with us from now on, i just need Mikoto to say yes." she said as she took her hand off his mouth and he went near the elegant canine. Keishu just looked at him and lowered his head to nudge Sasuke with his nose. Sakura smiled, she could tell they would be good friends.

"Sakura." Sakura turned her head and saw Itachi leaning against the door and look at her with smoldering eyes as he asked her in that (wonderful, smooth, deep) voice that sent her spine tingling.

"What is that?" He asked

"He's Keishu. My new... uh... Nin dog." i said, kind of unsure what he was at the moment. As i looked back at Keishu i beckoned him over. As he came and sat beside me i turned to Keishu.

"Keishu, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is Keishu." i stepped back as Keishu got up and sniffed around Itachi. Itachi stayed still and just blankly stared at him. Finally Keishu nudged Itachi in my direction and i hugged him. Seemed like he approved of Itachi.

"ITACHI! SASUKE! SAKURA! I'M HOME!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh... crap..." i said...

___________________________________________________________

ok, so this is sort-of filler. I got the idea for the dog when i...well... i don't know. I just always like it when she has a pet.


	7. Acceptance

"Crap! It's Mikoto! Itachi, can you take Keishu into the forest? Just for tonight?" I asked him with a pout on my lips. He just sighed and started walking towards the forest. Keishu followed looking over his shoulder at me.

"Hi Mikooooto. Whatcha doooin?" I asked in a little kid voice twirling around. She gave me a look like 'i-know-you-want-something-but-i-dont-know-what-so-just-spill-it'

"Nothing. Do you need something?" She asked as she was putting away the chicken.

"Well, you see, i found this dog right? Well it was hurt, so i healed him. And i was kinda wondering... Can i keep him? He'll be my responsibility! I'll feed him and bath him, I'll even buy the supplies! Please?????" I begged. She considered me for a few seconds.

"Well. As long as he behaves, i have no problem with it. However, Fugaku might. He's coming home tonight. So you have to take it up with him. He should be here by now, now that i think of it. hmmmm. I wonder where he is..."

"Mikoto." We both looked at Fugaku. He had his hand on Itachi's shoulders (who just flashed in), and the other on Sasuke's, who happened to look veeeery uncomfortable.

He glanced at me with a disapproving face. "Who is she Mikoto? I don't remember this girl around the Uchiha Compound last i was here." He said, and Sakura noticed Sasuke was trying not to flinch as his dad's nails were digging into his shoulder. Itachi didn't even seem to notice it.

Sakura decided to do something. "Konichiwa Uchiha-sama" She bowed low below the waist. "It is an honor to be living in the house of the Chief of Police. Sarutobi-Ojii and Tsunade-Kaa-San appreciate it very much" She was still bowed low to the ground. When really all she wanted to do was sucker punch him. Him and the elders made Itachi betray the village, Kinda.

Fugaku straightened up. "Tsunade is the grand daughter of the first Hokage and the Daughter of the second. And she never had any children." Fugaku turned on his sharingan in a non verbal threat. "Fugaku!" Mikoto whispered harshly. "Otou-sama." Itachi said while his head whipped to Sakura to see her reaction.

"Ahh. I am aware." She straightened up. "My clans, the Haruno's, were wiped out. Sarutobi-Ojji took me in when i was 5. However, he is the Hokage, and very old. He could not take care of me. He noticed through our practice sessions i had immense chakara control. So he requested Tsunade to teach me her abilities. Tsunade did not wish to get close to anyone for... certain reasons, i'm sure you know what they are Uchiha-sama." At this she glanced away, and then returned her eyes straight into Fugaku's, head on. "She took me in, only because she thought i would fail. But my determination won. And slowly, she became the sister/mother figure i never had the chance to know. I have inheateted nearly all of her abilities, traits, and genes, through a very powerful jutsu Sarutobi did." At this she had anime-tears and her inner cried 'And we have to have HUGE breasts like her! WE'RE ALREADY DOUBLE D'S!' " I know -_-".

Itachi slightly smirked at this and eyed her up and down, discreetly. While Sakura 'discreetly' gave him the finger. Mikoto purposefully ignored this.

"I see. I shall talk to Hokage-sama about your... arrangements." Fugaku said. He seemed to hold her in slight respect. Veeery slightly.

"And my Nin dog, sir." She said with a small smile.

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked politely, if not hostile.

"My nin dog. Keishu!!" next thing they knew there was a puff of smoke and Keishu appeared. He nuzzled Sakura on the side of her neck and looked over at Fugaku. He seemed to realize the Alfa-male was home and rolled on his back to show submissiveness. Fugaku nodded toward the dog then looked at Mikoto. "I do not like this. But what Hokage-sama says, goes. I shall retire to the training grounds for the evening. Alert me when dinner is ready." He let go of the boys and moved to the training grounds.

Dinner was quiet, if a bit uncomfortable, what with Keishu sitting behind Sakura.

"Otou-san, may I be excused? I have to finish my homework. And Sakura and Itachi said they'd help me with my shuriken throwing."

Sakura blanched. The little liar. We never said that. Itachi seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he was looking at Sasuke with disapproval.

"Hn." Fugaku said as he ate his Dango. "I suppose."

"Thank you Father" Sasuke said as he jumped out of his chair and ran for his room.

Sakura turned to Itachi and they shared a silent conversation.

_Kick his butt? _Sakura asked

_Not before me._ He replied, and she smirked and went back to eating.

_Just wait Sasuke. Just wait._


End file.
